Sleepover
by MedliSage
Summary: Nagisa sleeps over at Rei's. Fluffy nagirei for my good friend pcanon!


_Knock knock knock knock knock knock._

Rei sighed. Normally, he would be questioning why someone would be knocking at his door at this late an hour, but only one person knocked with such speed and enthusiasm. Very quickly he stood up from his bed, carefully put back on his glasses, and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa said happily, simply waltzing right past Rei and settling his bag on the floor before sitting himself promptly on the bed. "I'm happy you let me in. I was afraid you might be sleeping."

"As a matter of fact," Rei replied, shutting the door and walking into the main room, "I was just about to sleep for the night. And even if I had been asleep, I can't imagine sleeping through that knocking of yours."

At this, Nagisa giggled. "I see you're in your pajamas. I'm surprised they're a little big on you, or maybe just baggy. It makes you look cute."

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei blurted, instinctively looking away and pointlessly adjusting his glasses. Why whenever Nagisa spouting comments like that always seem to make him flustered Rei was unsure, but his reaction always made Nagisa giggle even harder than he had been. "A-Anyway," Rei finally continued after Nagisa's laughs had died down, "Nagisa-kun, why are you here?"

"Does it matter?" Nagisa asked, occupying himself by picking up Rei's pillow and holding it close to his chest. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's not that I mind," Rei replied, voice a bit hesitant. It wasn't like Nagisa at all to dodge questions like this. "It's just that you usually at least send a text to let me know you're coming. Sometimes. It's more that you've never shown up this late." There was a pause, and Nagisa made no further comment. The two made eye contact, and Rei could see it quite clearly - the hint of mischief and expectation in Nagisa's eyes, and he realized instantly what it was Nagisa wanted.

"You can't truly want to sleep over."

"Why not? Tomorrow's Sunday. And sleepovers are fun!"

Although Rei waited a moment to give his reply, it wasn't due to any kind of hesitation. "I suppose I can't send you back home this late at night."

"Yay!" Nagisa cried, throwing the pillow into the air a bit and catching it on its way down. "Ooh, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, let's watch a movie."

"Nagisa-kun, it's half past eleven."

Nagisa pouted a bit, and then reached down into his bag and pulled out a DVD. "Come on. I think you'll enjoy it. And you can only watch these kinds of movies at night!"

There was a long pause. Rei was rather tired, and just a few minutes ago he had been looking forward to a good night's sleep. And now Nagisa was staring at him with half-pleading, half-enthusiastic eyes and the answer to his choice was obvious - even if he hadn't been giving him such a begging look.

"Alright. Would you like to change first? I assume you brought pajamas."

"Nope!"

"Eh?"

"Can I borrow some of yours, Rei-chan?"

Rei tossed him a somewhat disbelieving look. "You brought a DVD to watch, but not a set of your own pajamas?"

Nagisa smiled with a hint of mischief. "I guess I forgot."

Rei gave a sigh of false irritation, and then walked over to his dresser, opened it, and pulled out a set of neatly folded light blue pajamas. "Here," he said, holding them out to Nagisa. "I hope they fit you well enough."

"Yay! Thanks, Rei-chan! Here," Nagisa said, standing up and taking the pajamas with one hand and holding the DVD out to Rei with the other, "you can set up the movie!" Rei took it, and then with a bit of a flourish Nagisa turned and headed off to the bathroom.

Rei turned over the DVD case in his hands, skimming over the backside. It seemed like some kind of horror film, but not one he had ever heard of. Rei himself had never actually watched a horror movie, but how scary could something that wasn't even real be?

And how very much he regret that thought as he sat in front of his laptop two hours later, hoping his heart would start to calm down now that the credits had begun rolling.

"I can't believe he was the one cursing people _and_ that lady was murdering them too. I thought it was one culprit the whole time!" Nagisa began commentating. "What did you think, Rei-chan?"

"It was… interesting," he replied. The film itself was neither great nor horrible, but the atmosphere and jump scares… certainly lived up to the genre.

"Well did you enjoy it?" Nagisa asked, almost with a hint of worry in his tone.

If Rei had been by himself he would not have enjoyed that in the slightest. But Nagisa was sitting right up against him, with an arm interlocked in Rei's which had ended up there after the first jump scare ten minutes in. And so Rei answered firmly, "Yes. Thank you for bringing that over, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa smiled and giggled a bit. "It's not a proper sleepover without a movie."

Rei couldn't help but toss him a small smile, and then he directed his eyes to the clock in the corner of the screen. Normally he would look at the wall clock, but it was much too dark to see that now - the lights had all been turned off, courtesy of Nagisa, of course. "Atmosphere," and all that. "We should get to bed, Nagisa-kun. I believe I have a futon in the closet that I'll get for myself and you can take the bed," he said, closing his laptop and standing up.

"That's not fair, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, standing up with him. "You should sleep in your own bed."

"I insist. You're my guest."

Nagisa then crossed his arms and pouted. "No way. Rei-chan has to sleep in his own bed."

Rei gave a small sigh of defeat. "Then I'll get the futon for you."

For a moment Nagisa said nothing, and Rei would have thought the discussion over if Nagisa didn't have that mischievous gleam in his eyes. Rei was about to speak and question it, but instead he found himself crying out the other's name in surprise as Nagisa lightly pushed him onto the bed, falling promptly with him.

"Why don't we just do this?" Nagisa asked, hovering above Rei and looking straight down at him. "It would be much comfier. And cozier!"

Rei looked away instantly, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks, and before he could even make an argument Nagisa had carefully and gently slid off the glasses off of Rei's face and placed them onto the side table.

"I know I didn't answer you right earlier," Nagisa suddenly began, voice a bit quieter than usual. Rei looked back up at him, and Nagisa's smile had a bit of a somber hint to it. "And I'm sorry I showed up out of the blue. ...I was just lonely for your company," he finished. "Silly, huh?"

"Nagisa-kun…" Rei replied. Eventually he smiled softly and said, "...This night turned out to be quite a pleasant surprise. You're always welcome to come over whenever you feel like. ...Truth be told, I missed you as well."

The smile on Nagisa's face instantly lost all traces of melancholy and his eyes sparkled in the darkness. In a swift motion he lowered himself and wrapped his arms as best he could around Rei's shoulders, giggling as Rei tensed in surprise. "Rei-chan, you're so sweet~!" As quickly as he had come down he pushed himself back up, and then reached down and pulled the blanket up, high enough so that it came over the top of his head. "All right, let's get some sleep."

"If you have it up that high, it'll be hard to breathe," Rei said, reaching up and pulling the blanket down a bit. As a result, Nagisa's hair was pulled with it and now it stuck up in random places from the static and Rei found himself starting to laugh softly.

"Eh? What is it, Rei-chan?"

"It's just... your hair, Nagisa-kun," Rei replied in between stifled, soft laughs. "It's a bit messy now."

Nagisa smiled, and then promptly took one of his hands and quickly ruffled Rei's hair into a mess. "Well there. Now we match."

And then Rei laughed. A genuine, carefree laugh, and Nagisa laughed back, his arms giving in so that he collapsed on top of Rei.

Once their laughter died down, neither of them found Nagisa rolling off to his own side of the bed. Instead he stayed comfortably on top of Rei, and as he yawned Rei slowly brought his arms up onto Nagisa's back. Nagisa promptly nuzzled himself into the crook of Rei's neck, and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Good night, Rei-chan."

"Good night, Nagisa-kun."


End file.
